Mission : Faire tomber le préfet-en-chef
by Islanzadi61
Summary: Traduction de la fic de DramioneSinceDay1. Malfoy chercha dans la poche de ses robes et en tira quelque chose de rouge qui attira directement l'œil d'Hermione. Oh non ! Quand un string se retrouve dans les affaires de Draco Malfoy, il est surpris. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que les choses se passaient exactement comme l'avait planifié la préfète-en-chef, Hermione Granger.


_**Mission : Faire tomber le préfet-en-chef**_

Salut ! Ceci est ma première traduction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! L'histoire appartient à DramioneSinceDay1.

Bonne lecture à tous.

**Nda : Salut ! C'est ma première histoire sur Harry Potter, donc reviewez. J'ai choisi une chanson en association avec chaque partie de l'histoire. Je les ai juste entendu dans ma tête lorsque j'écrivais.**

Chanson : Madcon – _Beggin' you_

Hermione courrait pour sa vie. Ou, du moins, elle le voyait comme ça. La journée avait commencé comme d'habitude, excepté à sa sortie de la salle de bain, lorsqu'elle vit l'heure. Elle était en retard ! La préfète-en-chef était en retard ! C'était inacceptable ! Hermione savait que McGonagall voudrait reprendre son insigne. Elle s'imaginait dans son bureau, ses yeux plein de larmes et sa réputation ruinée pour toujours. Hermione Granger, la meilleure élève de sa promotion, membre du Golden Trio, rayée de sa position dès la première semaine du semestre ! Oh, tout le monde parlera d'elle... Sans son insigne, elle était juste n'importe quelle miss je-sais-tout, dévoreuse de livres !

Non, elle ne laissera pas cela lui arriver ! Surtout à cause d'un réveil ! Attends une minute... Il n'y avait pas de ré en pouvait y avoir qu 'une personne responsable et c'était le préfet-en-chef, personne d'autre que le prince de Serpentard lui-même, Draco Malfoy. Merde ! Il lui tapait vraiment sur les nerfs. À quoi penser McGonagall quand elle a choisi Malfoy comme préfet-en-chef, à l'opposé de ce qu'était Hermione.

Le monologue intérieur d'Hermione continuait comme son trajet à travers l'école, droit vers l'office de McGonagall. Elle n'avait rien à craindre. Le professeur voudrait sûrement parler de Malfoy !

Alors elle courait et courait, et courait pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité, jusqu'à ce qu'elle coure droit sur une paire de puissants bras qui l'attrapèrent par les poignets en un rapide mouvement. Hermione regarda la poitrine de l'homme. Habillé de robes et d'une cravate, il ne pouvait être qu'un étudiant. Pendant qu'elle jetais un regard furtif sur l'insigne du garçon, elle entendit une voix familière et qui, malheureusement, venait de celui qui l'avait dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce que nous avons là ? susurra une voix grave qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Draco Malfoy. Ce n'était vraiment pas son jour de chance...

- Quelqu'un de pressé. Mais on ne peut pas dire la même chose de toi, Malfoy. On sèche les cours maintenant. Formidable, j'allais justement au bureau de McGonagall ! Désormais, j'ai un bon argument pour qu'on te retire ton insigne. »

Hermione parla si vite que les laquais de Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle, ne purent comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Mais Malfoy, lui, réussit.

« Mon insigne ? Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu sois en cours, Granger !

- Et c'est la faute de qui ? Ce n'esqt pas comme si tu avais caché mon réveil, non ? C'est probablement une paire de jambes qui est venu dans se dégourdir.

- Quelle imagination tu as, Granger ! Moi, un voleur ? J'ai bien plus de choses que toi. Pourquoi voudrais-je quelque chose de si _moyen _? »

Hermione s'énerva. Elle n'en pouvait plus des idioties de Malfoy.

« Le sarcasme est la plus mauvaise forme d'humour Malfoy. » dit-elle d'une voix ennuyée.

Il sourit simplement, un éclat diabolique dans les yeux.

« Oh, arrête tes conneries maintenant ! Rends moi ce qui m'appartient !

- Alors, je ne sais pas quel est ce réveil qui est le tien et je ne l'ai pas, mais j'admets, j'ai quelque chose qui t'appartient. »

Hermione était perdue. De quoi parlait-il ? Malfoy chercha dans la poche de ses robes et en tira quelque chose de rouge qui attira directement l'œil d'Hermione. Oh non !

« Il semble que l'on a était une vilaine fille, n'est-ce pas ? »Draco parla d'une voix traînante, un sourire goguenard sur le visage : la signature Malfoy.

Cette fois il avait une bonne raison de sourire, comme dansant entre ses doigts, il y avait une petite culotte d'un rouge vif avec de la dentelle. Hermione réagit immédiatement. Elle tenta de lui arracher des mains, mais Malfoy avait juste à lever les bras et laissa échapper un petit rire.

Soudain, les cloches se mirent à sonner et Malfoy en fut distrait assez longtemps pour qu'Hermione saute, attrape son sous-vêtement et se met à courir.

« Tu ne me connaît pas, Granger ! »

Plusieurs élèves lancèrent des coups d'oeil à Malfoy, surpris par sa soudaine tirade. Quand le Serpentard les regarda à son tour, certains préfèrent lâchement regarder ailleurs.

Hermione avait beaucoup de choses qui lui trottait dans la tête.

Chanson : Nonono – _Pumpin' Blood_

Le matin suivant, Hermione entrait dans la Grande Salle d'une démarche rempli de gaieté. Elle avait parlé à McGonagall du jour précédent, et le professeur avait promis de s'intéresser à la situation.

Elle s'assit à côté de Ginny qui parlait à Harry et Ron de ce qui semblait être le sport préféré des sorciers – le Quidditch. Hermione trouvait que c'était une perte de temps et d'énergie. Non pas qu'elle n'en ai jamais parlé avec les garçons.

« Salut 'Mione, dirent-ils tous les trois en cœur.

- C'est une belle matinée, n'est-ce pas ? Bonne en effet ! »

Harry et Ron semblait être retourné à leur précédente conversation sans donner de réponse à la question d'Hermione. Cependant, Ginny le fit.

« Qu'est-ce qui te met dans un tel état de joie ?

- J'ai juste fait en sorte qu'un certain furet blond perde son insigne, répondit fièrement Hermione.

- Tu veux dire que Malfoy ne serait plus préfet-en-chef ?

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que, très bientôt il se retrouvera à faire très attention. Et nous le connaissons tous, n'est-ce pas ? Une fois que les professeurs réaliseront enfin ça, j'aurai un nouveau voisin de chambre.

- C'est génial, 'Mione ! Mais, comment sais-tu qu'il va perdre sa position ?

- Laisse moi te dire que j'ai la sensation que le cours de métamorphose ne va pas bien se terminer pour certain d'entre nous. »

Pour la première fois, Ginny vit un sourire narquois sur le visage d'Hermione. Le même que celui de son rival, et un éclat mauvais dans les yeux, rappelèrent à Ginny ses deux frères farceurs, Fred et George. Ginny savait qu'à partir de maintenant, les choses iraient mal pour un Serpentard blond.

Chanson : Christina Aguilera – _Keeps Getting Better_

C'était l'heure du cours de métamorphose et Hermione était très excitée. Il allait se passer une chose qui fera tomber Draco Malfoy. Elle en était sûre.

Le matin, elle avait placé son string sexy dans le manuel de métamorphose de Malfoy pendant qu'il prenait sa douche. Le connaissant, il ne laissera pas passer l'opportunité d'humilier quelqu'un, dans le cas présent, Hermione elle-même.

Elle était également certaine que Mlafoy reconnaîtrait son sous-vêtement. Elle les avait volontairement laissé traîner l'autre jour pour que Malfoy les remarque et réagisse de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait dans le couloir.C'était, bien évidemment, devenu un argument animé. Hermione était sûre qu'il se souviendrait du sous-vêtement, comme il avait fait quelque commentaires obscènes sur le dernier et la ''perverse apparence virginal de la Princesse de Gryffondor''.

Les cloches sonnèrent et rappelèrent à Hermione où elle était et pourquoi. C'était l'heure de l'action.

Les Gryffondor et les Serpentard de septième année entrèrent dans la salle. Hermione s'assit à sa place habituelle à côté d'Harry et Ron, et se dépêcha de sortir sa plume, sa bouteille d'encre des parchemins et son manuel de métamorphose.Dès qu'elle eu terminé, elle se retourna pour voir Malfoy faire de même. Il n'avait pas encore remarqué la lingerie en dentelle dans son manuel.

_Tout arrive en temps voulu,Hermione_, bien qu'elle se retourna.

Elle n'écoutait qu'à moitié McGonagall. Lorsque le professeur leur dit enfin d'ouvrir leur livre au chapitre quatre, Hermione s'égaya. Elle avait intentionnellement placé sa culotte dans cette partie du manuel de Malfoy, sachant qu'ils allaient l'étudier.

Hermione fut prise d'une montée d'adrénaline sans raison particulière. Excepté de savoir que le furet va ouvrir son livre d'un instant à l'autre.

Un grand halètement de surprise put être entendu depuis le fond de la salle. Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers l'origine de ce bruit. La source n'était autre que Draco Malfoy, dont la stupeur se lisait désormais sur le visage.

« Quel semble être le problème, M. Malfoy ?

- Umm, rien du tout, professeur. Jeme rappelais simplement de quelque chose.

- La prochaine fois, essayez de... »

Le professeur fut brusquement couper par la grande et soudaine apparition du professeur Slughorn.

« Oh, je suis désolé, ne savais pas que tu avais cours. Malheureusement, cela ne peut pas attendre. Un accident vient de survenir dans mon cours de potion. L'un des Gryffondor de sixième année a été blessé et a dut être emmené chez Mme Pomfresh.

- Je serai de retour le plus vite possible. Commencez à lancer le sort page 122. »

Hermione était légèrement troublée. Et si la personne blessée était Ginny ? Cela semblait sérieux.

Mais comment allait se dérouler la plan, si la professeur n'était pas là pour voir ça ? Comment allait-elle prouver que Draco était plein de faux-semblants ?

Pendant les minutes suivantes, le cours continuait normalement, à sa grande surprise. Toute la journée d'aujourd'hui, les élèves avaient décidé d'étudier quelque chose. La classe paraissait silencieuse, hormis les occasionnels chuchotements ici et là. Hermione regardait les informations données sur le sort qu'elle était sensé étudier et commencer à pratiquer.

Après quelques minutes, Hermione avait déjà parfait le sort et commença à avoir l'air de s'ennuyer. Elle observait la salle et vit un Draco Malfoy studieux, sourire maléfiquement dans sa direction. Elle avait un plan B.

Penché sur son bureau, elle informa rapidement Dean Thomas qu'il était temps d' l'avait prévenu du complot contre le furet, que chaque Gryffondor détestent. Surtout Dean, comme Malfoy lui avait joué de mauvais tours, ainsi qu'à Seamus. Cela avait été une surprise pour Hermione. Maintenant avec toute ses connaissance en la matière, elle était certaine qu'il cachait tout cela pour garder son insigne. Un autre sourire méconnaissable apparu sur les lèvres d'Hermione quand elle imagina Draco ranger ses affaires pour retourner dans les cachots de Serpentard. Il n'aura plus l'air si victorieux après, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione avait prévu que Dean irai s'excuser pour ramener McGonagall dans la salle. N'importe quel accident, un élève désobéissant, peu importe, du moment que le professeur était de retour à temps pour être témoin des vulgarités de Malfoy et de le voir lever des vêtements inappropriés d'une camarade innocente.

Aussitôt que Dean se fut glissait hors de la salle, une agitation venant du fond de la classe se fit entendre. Au moment où Hermione se retourna, elle ne manqua pas de sourire. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! C'était comme si Malfoy avait lu dans ses pensées. Il était en train de montrer la sous-vêtement révélateur à ses amis Serpentard Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini. Tous les trois la regardèrent fixement, et elle leur faisait face.

« Granger, Granger, devine ce que j'ai trouvé ! »

Malfoy parla lentement pour que tous ses camarades entendent, mais sa folie, presque digne du rire de Bellatrix était probablement ce qui attira l'attention. Maintenant, Hermione devait jouer son rôle.

« Quoi, Malfoy ? Ne me dit pas que c'est ton cerveau. Peut-être que tu peux élargir ton vocabulaire, désormais ! Les insultes sont dépassées, tu sais... »

Quelques élèves se mirent à rire, certains tout bas, d'autres ricanèrent, mais ils une chose en commun : ils aimaient tous les plaisanteries Granger Vs Malfoy.

« J'ai quelque chose qui t'appartient. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment tu l'as perdu dans mes affaires. Avec ce buisson sur ta tête que tu appelle cheveux, je suis surpris que tes affaires ne soit pas perdues dedans. Quelqu'un le sait-il vraiment ? Tu as peut-être caché un exemplaire de _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ dedans, qui sait. »

Les filles de Serpentard commencèrent à glousser. Pour elles, les cheveux d'Hermione Granger étaient un vrai mystère.

« Mais revenons à notre sujet de départ. J'ai ici quelque chose que tu perds habituellement dans tes séances quotidienne de strip-tease. »

Se tournant vers ses camarades de classe, il continua :

« Vous voyez, Granger adore marcher autour de nos chambres. »

Voyant la confusion sur le visage de chacun, il continua son explication.

« Nue. »

Cela envoyé, tous les élèves commencèrent à rire, certains jusqu'aux larmes. Hermione se senti un peu honteuse. Désormais, tout le monde pensait qu'elle était une sorte de perverse. C'était inacceptable.

« Oh, Granger, tu rougis ! Tu te sens timide maintenant que j'ai révélé ton secret ? »

Hermione ne fit aucun commentaire, n'échappant pas à sa forte envie qu'il continue et qu'il commence à montrer la sous-vêtement. McGonagall va arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

« Bien, tu peux prendre les horribles couleurs de Gryffondorautant que tu veux, je n'effacerai pas le fait que tout le monde sait pour ton défilé. »

Comme Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais elle fut interrompu.

« Pour ça tu peux compter sur moi. J'ai toujours su que tu me voulais, sang-de-bourbe. Je ne peux pas vraiment te blâmer, qui ne voudrait pas une pièce aussi rare ? »

Il se mentionna lui-même, le visage plein d'orgueil. Hermione devait l'admettre, elle ne l'avait pas toujours vu arrogant, vaniteux et sang pur, comme il l'ai à certains moments. L'humilier était l'un de ses plus sincères désirs.

Mais Hermione savait qu'elle devait agir, pour que chacun sache la vérité.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à me mentir ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! Ces idioties ne dupent personne ! Assez de mensonges !

- Qui dit que je ment ? En plus, j'ai des preuves. »

Et avec ça, il se mit à brandir le string pour que tout le monde puisse le voir et le fit se balancer entre ses doigts.

Un sursaut de choc put être entendu dans toute la salle. Les autres maisons croyaient déjà qu'Hermione était capable d'une aussi mauvaise conduite.

« Tu as été une vilaine, vilaine fille, sang-de-bourbe. Et tu sais ce qu'il arrive aux vilaines filles ? Elles doivent être punis. »

Ses insinuations ne passèrent pas inaperçu, surtout auprès du professeur McGonagall, qui avait choisi ce moment-là pour revenir dans la salle.

« Quel est tout ce vacarme ? » demanda le professeur.

Personne n'osa répondre.

« Cinquante points en moins pour Serpentard, M. Malfoy, pour avoir mal parler à l'un de vos camarades, cinquante autres points pour l'indécence de vos propos, cinquante points pour mauvaise conduite, et retenues pour les deux prochaines semaines. »

Durant son discours miniature, elle avait traversé la salle, atteint son bureau, mis ses lunettes et écrit son nouveau développement sans aucun coup d'œil aux septième année.

La salle était très silencieuse pour les prochaines minutes de cours, jusqu'à ce que le professeur ajoute :

« Franchement, M. Thomas, je ne vois aucun nucklavees* enragés vandaliser ma classe. »

Dean détourna le regard, l'embarras se lisant sur son visage.

Chanson : Peter, Bjorn and John – _Young Folks_

« Des nucklavees enragé ? Sérieusement ? C'était la meilleure excuse que tu pouvais inventer ? » demanda Ginny à Dean, incrédule.

Le Golden Trio, Ginny, Dean et Seamus discutaient des événements de la journée. Hermione et Dean avait expliqué la situation durant le dîner, déçus de leur manque de succès dans le ''renvoi'' de Malfoy.

« Bien, qu'est-ce que tu aurais dit pour faire revenir McGonagall ? »

Ginny ignora la question de Dean et se retourna vers Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

Confuse, Hermione répondit : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- On ne peut pas abandonner maintenant ! Cela vient juste de commencer ! s'exclama Ginny enthousiasmée.

- Qu'est-ce qui a commencé ? » demanda Harry

Tous le regardèrent puis se tournèrent vers Ginny.

« La mission : Faire tomber le préfet-en-chef, bien sûr ! »

**Nda : Pour ceux qui se demandent ce qu'est un nucklavees, j'ai la description :**

***Considéré comme le pire de tous les monstres par certains, le Nucklavees est une sorte de centaure é but est simplement de blesser ceux qui vivent sur les îles d'Orkney, et il possède la partie haute d'un humain, et le corps d'un cheval. Il est dit qu'il est à l'origine de la rouille, des désastres, des inondations, et plus encore, à cause de son nature purement malfaisante.**

**Merci d'avoir lu. Est-ce que c'était bien ou pas ? Est-ce que je doit continuer cette histoire ? S'il vous plaît, faites moi savoir :)**

Voilà ! J'ai adoré traduire tout cela, et j'espère qu'elle vous a plu également.

N'hésitez pas à reviewer. Au bout d'un certain nombre (encore indéterminé) j'enverrai l'idée global de l'histoire à l'auteur.


End file.
